Lustrous fluoropolymer films with a clear layer over a pigmented layer containing aluminum or mica flake have been disclosed for use as decorative surfacing films for the automotive industry in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,540 (Ellison and Winton) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,539 and 5,514,427 (both to Ellison and Keith). However, the elongation of such films is typically less than the elongation of solid color films and their use can be undesirable or difficult in manufacturing operations causing elongation of the film, e.g., thermoforming or molding. In graphics marking films, the incorporation of metallic flake materials into the polymer matrix results in elongations significantly less than the same films with conventional pigments. Problems can result when such films are applied to substrates with non-uniform surfaces. In addition, known lustrous fluoropolymer films are not as resistant to weathering as is desired.